Mending Hearts
by PhantomXAngel
Summary: Stephanie has a secret, one that shes not so sure she can keep much longer. After 2 years of not seeing him, can she tell him the truth? Has Harry moved on? Thats a question Stephanie has to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN MAGGIE AND STEPHANIE, ALONG WITH ALL MY OTHER OCs**

**Mending Hearts**

Chapter 1

"Margret Lily Kingston!" Goddamn it I sounded just like my step-mother. "Come here." Her eyes finally shifted away from the large dog which had just walked by and heard me. Kids…..

"What mommy?" she asked, walking back toward me and placed her small hand in mine. It was amazing that just 3 short years ago she was inside me. At only 20 years old I had to grow up fast, raising a child by myself.

"How would you like to go visit grandpa and Charlotte today?" I asked as we began walking down the crowded New York street. Charlotte was my step-mother. She, unfortunately, married my dad some years after my mother, Caroline, was killed. After awhile of resenting him, I accepted his decision. My two older brothers, Gabriel and Sean, seemed to have a more difficult time with the marriage. But we'll get to that later.

"Okay mommy, just as long as Kims nice to me this time." Kim is my half sister, a total witch (no pun intended) just like her mom.

"Kim better be nice to you. Just tell mommy if she's not okay?" My baby girl nodded. "We gotta go home first though okay? Mommies gotta check and make sure she left all the windows closed. Its suppose to rain in a bit."

"Alright mommy." She hugged onto my leg tightly as I apparated back to our apartment. With a thud we landed on the hardwood floor. Maggie let go of my leg and trotted off around the kitchen corner and out of sight. I sigh, before pulling my curly brown hair into a ponytail and ran my hand over my face. The apartment wasn't exactly clean, or at least not to most people's standards. With a heavy sigh I walked over to the couch and picked up the pillow laying on the ground, throwing it back on the couch before walking over to the nearest window to close it.

Our apartment wasn't cheap by any means. It was beautiful, with two bedrooms and two full bathrooms. It had a wonderful kitchen, complete with a countertop to sit at and stainless steal appliances. In the family room was an entertainment center with everything you could think of. There was a deck, overlooking New York city from the 5th floor. It was an incredible view and an incredible place to live.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are-_

'Hermione' my brain automatically said as I grabbed my cell from my back pocket. "Hello?" I greeted.

"Hey Steph!"

"What's up, I haven't heard for you in **far** too long. What's going on in fabulous London?" I waited for an answer.

Silence.

"Would it be a lot to ask for you to come here?" I shifted my eyes as I heard a noise from the kitchen.

"Can't you come here?" There was no way I was going to see **him** again. Not ever. I could hear her sigh from across the phone.

"I'm pregnant."

…

"**WHAT!?**" I shouted into the phone, sitting onto the couch. Hermiones PREGNANT!?

"I found out last night, I thought I'd call and let you know. Oh please Stephanie it would mean so much to me!"

I sigh, glancing back at the kitchen where Maggie came out with a half eaten banana. "Yeah, I'll defiantly be dropping by. Someone needs to smack Ronald upside the head." I could hear a giggle from the other end.

"Oh thank you so much Steph! This means so much to me, when can I be expecting you?"

"Today. In a few hours." I smiled at the thought of finally visiting after all this time.

"I can't wait."

"Talk to you in a few, Mione."

"Steph?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I said, just before clicking end. Without missing a beat I went into contacts and clicked 'talk' when I came to my brother's number.

The phone rang once.

Then twice.

And a third time.

"Hello?" Thankfully his girlfriend didn't answer.

"Hey Gabe its Stephanie. I was wondering if you'd maybe be able to watch Maggie for me for a few days. I gotta head out of town right away."

"You know I always love watching that kid. Just bring her over whenever you want, but why are you going out of town so suddenly?"

"Hermione, my old schoolmate from London just found out she's pregnant." I explained. On the other end of the phone I could hear him take a deep breath. My brother Gabriel remembered what hell I went through when I was pregnant. Thankfully for Hermione she had a father for the child, something I wasn't blessed to have.

"Wow, well good luck with that. Do you want me to come get her?" He asked kindly. Gabriel was always such a sweet guy, which is why I know I can always depend on him.

"No, no its alright. I'll bring her over to your pad." I said smoothly. "Just give me about… an hour or so to pack our things."

"Alright."

"Love you Gabe." And I always meant it.

"Love you to sis, see you in a bit." And then there was a dial tone.

Hanging up the phone I walked past the TV and into the kitchen, smelling the apple pies my neighbor, Mrs. Mason, baked every Wednesday. Sitting at the counter was Maggie, chewing happily on an apple as she watched Sponge Bob on the small television.

"Come on baby, we need to pack your things up. Your going to stay with Uncle Gabriel while mommy goes to visit a friend." Maggies my best friend and I wouldn't keep anything from her. Well, almost anything.

"Okay Mom." she replied, grabbing the remote off the marble countertop in front of her and flipping off the TV. Without asking twice (which by the way is usually pretty rare for us), she jumped down from the stool and walked out of the kitchen, still grasping her apple. I smiled, watching her walk away. Maggie had my eyes, along with my smile. But everything else about her reminded me of her father. I wondered how he was doing, if he was safe and if he'd moved on. I couldn't always hide how much it hurt me to keep Maggie away from him. I never wanted her to be a secret but I told myself it was about protecting her. And her father just wasn't safe to be around. Not that I doubted he could take care of her. I knew that if he discovered her that he would love her with everything he had. Unfortunately that just wasn't enough. I needed to keep my daughter safe, no matter what the cost.

With a deep sigh and running my fingers through my loose, brown curls I turned around to begin packing for what would be the trip that would change my life.

**Thanks for reading, make sure you review! Remember, the more you review the happier I am, which means faster updates. :] **

**~Sarahhh.?**


	2. Chapter 2

Mending Hearts: Chapter 2

_Dear Readers—  
I'm sorry, I hope you don't hate me! I've decided to change this story up just a LITTLE from the first chapter. For example, it hasn't been three years since Stephanie went to Hogwarts, its been two. There was no epic "last battle" during the 7__th__ year, Harry, Ron and Hermione went off on their little journey but there was no last battle. I feel like I wrote Maggie ((Stephanie's daughter)) a little too old sounding for being 15 months old. So I'm going to try and write it better. If I didn't tell you before, Stephanie is half native american and half white. Her mother was full blooded native while her father was white, she's also muggle born. Her mothers dead, which I said before and her father remarried. She has two brothers, neither which have magical abilities. I think that's the only misunderstandings I needed to clear up. Gosh, I havent written in this story for like a year, its good to be back guys :]_

_~PhantomXAngel_

I arrived with a 'pop' outside the burrow where Ron and Hermione currently lived together for reasons that were too complicated to even think about. Smiling, I remembered some of the good times that Harry, Ron, Hermione and me had at this old place. It felt like a second home to me in ways that I didn't even know existed.

A pang of sadness erupted in my heart as I thought of Harry and what we had shared. Our daughter was growing up without him, without a father. The only time I heard about him was when Hermione called me or came to my house to catch up. She was the only one from my past who knew about my daughter, a fact I wished to remain the same. I felt no remorse for hiding the truth, only pity for my little girl who may never know a father in her life.

Knocking sharply on the doorway, I stood back and waited for an answer. Only a few moments later the dark wood door flew open with incredible speed, revealing Hermione on the other side. She looked older that I remembered and her features surprised me. Her cheeks were still the softly rosy color that I remember. The brown eyes that were so warm; so many other times I had seen were full of fear and anxiety. The brown locks that had only fallen to her shoulders were falling down past the bottom of her shoulder blades. In other words I hadn't seen her in awhile.

Walking into the doorway I threw my arms around the 5'1" girl (I'm about 5'2" if it matters) and squeezed her into a hug. I heard a soft intake of breath from her as she squeezed me back as hard as she could. Hermione shuttered lightly as the cold air hit them both and she retreated from me with a smile. "Let's go inside." She finally whispered, pushing the door open further and holding it for me. Smiling, I entered the familiar house that I had been in so many summers and Christmas during my school years.

"How did you find out?" I asked quietly, taking off my coat and placing it on the back of a chair that sat at the table in the kitchen. The house was cozy just as I remembered it had been. I've always envied the Weasley's large, tight knitted family; it was something I always wanted.

"I went to the doctor," she replied quietly, "I've been sick lately and Ron got worried. I told him it was probably just the usual virus I get around this time of year." I shook my head, Ron was always very naïve when it came to anything that related to women. "It was as much a shock to me as it is to you, I'm sure. Ron and I were always very careful, but I should have learned from you that that's not always enough." I felt no offense from what Hermione said; it was the simple, sad truth.

"A child is a blessing though, Hermione. You may not see that in this moment but you will. I wouldn't trade Maggie for anything in the world; she means everything to me." I tried to explain what the feelings in my heart were for my daughter but it seemed beyond words. I could see the smile on her face as she touched her still flat stomach with affection that I knew all too well. "You love Ron and he loves you. This is going to make you guys all the stronger; you're not just fighting for yourself anymore, your fight for your child now too."

"I don't know if I can handle this right now." Hermione muttered weakly. She sigh almost silently and sat down on one of the old wooden chairs, placing her head in her hands. I didn't know whether to comfort the girl or allow her to deal with the turmoil within her.

I drew in a ragged breath as the door flew open, revealing Ron, Ginny, the twins, Mrs. Weasley and of course... Harry. Standing and staring at the boy (who was no longer a boy by any means) I hadn't seen in three years. He had grown a bit, probably a good few inches, and his face was more mature. Harry and Ginny were the last two to come into the house; they were talking and laughing in a way that made my heart sting with jealousy.

He stopped talking though, the moment Mrs. Weasley said my name in surprise. Looking up startled, I saw a blur of raw emotions in his eyes; anger, hurt, betrayal, and most longing. His intense stare seemed to pierce my heart and filled a void that had remained empty since the last time I saw him. I felt the same love come back to me as strong as it had been when I had left almost four years ago. He was the only man I would ever truly love.

"What are you doing here dear?" Mrs. Weasley embraced me into one of her famous hugs, breaking the staring contest between Harry and myself.

"I came to visit with Hermione." It was the truth. The sensation in my eyes finally even but the emotion voice seemed to betray me. "She missed me and I missed her... and England." That part wasn't a lie, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself it was. "I won't be here long though, just to say hello." I could feel tears burning in my eyes. When had I become an outsider to my best friends? Probably since I had hidden Maggie from everyone except Hermione, though there was regret in my heart I knew it was the best thing to do. At least at the time it had been.

I saw both of the twins smile as they extended their arms to welcome me to the house. Smiling, I felt a stray tear escape the grasp I fought so hard to keep on it and walked into both of their arms. I squeezed my eyes shut, a few more tears escaping my eyes, as I held the boys close. They were like brothers to me, as my own two other brothers were. Pulling away, Fred cracked a joke about how much of a crier I had always been while George pushed the tears off my rosy cheeks. I thanked him silently with my eyes and he responded with a smile.

"Good to see you, Steph." Ron told me smiling; I hadn't seen him move towards to Hermione. I felt envious of them as he gave her a quick, soft kiss on the lips and smiled. They had always been perfect for each other, even if neither realized it at first.  
Ginny had always liked Harry, which I was sure of. It was never for the right reason though, as many other girls felt. I didn't blame her much, Harry was amazingly gorgeous, he was famous and he had plenty of money. I still couldn't help but be angry with them. None had seen down as deep into his soul as I had. It was the person that mattered, not what they had.

I swallowed my self-pity and forced myself to look at Harry and Ginny, putting the best fake smile I had ever given on my face. "Nice seeing you two are doing well." I said, trying not to sound too melancholy about it. Ginny smiled, which was obviously fake (much like the one she gave me since she found out Harry liked me and I liked him). I began to think about how cruel fate was, and then decided not to go down the pity road.

"Steph" My heart stung when Harry said my name. "can I talk to you for a minute?" He took a step away from Ginny, causing her to frown. I felt myself hesitate to answer, but then decided that it couldn't hurt.

"Alright" I spoke softer than I meant to which surprised me. I had always been strong, but something about Harry made me feel safe. I didn't need all the defenses I usually had up. He took a few steps towards me and motioned me into the living room. In that moment I wished my baby was with me. Maggie gave me the strength to do almost anything and I needed strength right now. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I walked behind the man I had betrayed and left so long ago. It was almost unbearable to look at him, let alone talk to him without guilt filling up my entire body.

As we entered the living room Harry spun around, his mouth agape like he was going to say something when he stopped. His eyes, which were filled with anger and confusion a second ago, turned soft and warm when he looked at me. He lifted his hand and wiped a tear that was lingering on my cheek. I was crying? I hadn't even noticed it. I could feel my walls crumbling as I stared at those beautiful green eyes I fell in love with so long ago. Before I could even stop myself, I felt words I would probably regret later escape my once guarded lips. "What's going on with you and Ginny?" I flinched internally at how jealous my voice sounded. 'We aren't together anymore, so why did I care?' A voice screamed in my head, probably the most logical thing I've thought about all day.

"We're just friends." Harry stated, flushing a bit. I bit my lip in frustration trying to figure out if he was lying or if it was the truth. Regret began to fill my heart as I took a step back from him.

"I shouldn't have come back..." I whispered sadly. "I'm sorry for coming back, I need to leave." I turned around to start for a door when I felt Harry grab my wrist. Squeezing my tear-filled eyes shut I murmured, "Let me go Harry, you need to let me go."

"Steph..." I heard the heartache in his voice and it nearly killed me. "Please don't do this, not again." I cursed myself silently as a tear ran down my cheek and dropped off the side of my face.

"What do you want from me?" I spun around, the anger that had built up inside of my started to bubble over. "What the fucking hell do you want from me Harry? Did you expect me to come back running into your arms?" I narrowed my eyes at him feeling the intensity of my own heated stare. "I'm not the same person I used to be; in fact I'm very different. You don't know me anymore, so don't try to act like you do." Each word I spoke was dripping with venom. His eyes were hurt and it was my fault but I was too angry to care.

"Stephanie stop it." He sighed in frustration, running his long slender finger through his messy dark hair. I smiled on the inside, his hair had always been impossible and I loved that about it; impossible just like him. "Look at me." He said softly and compellingly. I didn't really have a choice but to look back into his emerald eyes. The last pieces of my defenses broke as soon as I saw his pained expression; he was on the verge of tears. "Why did you leave me?" he asked in a way that did break my heart more than it already was. He waited for an answer as I fought myself internally for an answer. Should I tell him about his daughter? Should I keep her a secret and lie like I had been for almost four years now?

"I didn't have a choice." I could hear everyone in the other room, probably listening to what was going on between the two of us.

"Don't play this game with me Steph, I'm tired of it." Harry growled, his patience snapping in two.

"You don't understand anything!" I snarled, turning and storming out of the room, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts and me alone with mine.

__

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Pwease Rate and Review! :]_


	3. Chapter 3

Mending Hearts: Chapter 3

I stood outside the borrow smoking my second last cigarette in the cool evening air. Sucking in the toxic smoke (weirdly enough) calmed my nerves down. I wasn't sure how Harry would respond to the news and I didn't really want to find out. Sitting outside in the fresh country air was so much better than living in such a busy stressful city. I wished my daughter could be here with me to feel this comfort. Unfortunately that could never happen; England wasn't a safe place for her. I was so torn that I didn't know what to do. Was she safer under the protection of the order, or should I try to keep her hidden? My thoughts drifted to my daughter's grandparents who had been murdered while trying to hide. Had they made the right decision when they had a child in trying to hide? Look at where they were now, but would it be the same for them? My mind was spinning as I took another inhale of my square. Smiling, I thought of how my daughter would be scolding me for smoking if she was here. God, I missed her so much. She was my complete world, the only thing that kept me sane in this insane world. I couldn't let anything happen to her; I wouldn't let anything happen to her. 'Could I really keep her safer than the people here?' I wondered to myself, looking out at the sky that had started to change into a mixture of brilliant colors.

I heard the door open from inside and assumed it was Harry, _finally_ coming out to talk to me. It was time to talk to him though, I knew in my heart that I'd avoided this for far too long. Turning, I was surprised to see not Harry, but Hermione standing near the door with her arms crossed. "You know" her tone was kind of motherly. "Smoking's really bad for you." I giggled softly, throwing my cigarette to the ground and stepping on it. I nodded softly, wondering why she came out here to lecture me about my smoking habit. It's not like I smoked all the time, just when I was so stressed out I couldn't handle it, and I NEVER smoked near my daughter. I loved her too much to put her small body through any of that.

"Is he pissed?" I asked her, not really responding to her crack at my bad habit. I turned my brown eyes over to her, trying to take in her reaction. She smiled, nodding her head.

"More frustrated with you and your vague answers" Well she had me there. I did expect him to be annoyed with me; he did after all have every right to be.

"You understand why I did what I did, don't you?" I asked her trying to defend my decision. Hermione took a few steps towards me, her arms still crossed over her chest. She stared off into the direction, which the sun was setting in, that I was gazing at only a few minutes ago.

"I do" she said softly. "Voldemort would kill Maggie if he ever found out about her, it would only make sense you wanted to keep her safe." She paused, and I concluded she was going to say something I probably wasn't going to like. She looked at me, her eyes sad and wise at the same time. "But you could have let Harry help you keep her safe." How did I know she would say something like that?

"I was seventeen Hermione!" I growled kind of upset that my best friend was taking Harry's side. "I still had a year left of school, what the hell was I suppose to do? Take her to school with me? Voldemort would have known about her for sure, Hogwarts wasn't safe then, it still isn't safe." I knew I sounded childish, but it didn't matter to me. I was going to stick to my guns (not literally guns…) even if no one else agreed. It was something I had decided to do and couldn't be taken back now no matter how much I regretted it.

"I know" she sighed. "You were in such a hard spot and I admire you putting your child's safety over what you wanted. I only hope I can be as good of a mother as you are." The fear never left her eyes as she obviously thought about her own child and what she would do. I couldn't help but smile at how worried she was. The feeling was all too familiar to me.

"It's hard" I admitted softly "and sometimes you don't know what to do, but the only thing you can do is your best. I know that you'll be a great mom Hermione, you just need to chill and focus on that." She smiled at me, obviously reassured by my confidence in her. "Everyone has their flaws and weaknesses just remember that. I'm not a perfect mom or a perfect person so no one expects you to be." I saw a smile appear on her face as she looked down at her flat stomach (for now).

"It's hard to believe there's a person in there." She stated softly. "I never thought I'd…" I knew where that was going, ouch Hermione.

"End up like me?" I finished for her. She looked up at me with a mixture of surprise and guilt. "Don't worry about it; keep your stress level down. It's not good for the baby if you're stressed out." I remembered to keep my voice low because of everyone inside.

"We should go back in." Hermione said suddenly, as if she had remembered something. "Come with me?"

"I guess." I muttered, not looking forward to seeing Harry again. He could be with Ginny for all I cared; it didn't matter to me anymore. I had wasted enough tears and been hurt enough by that boy. It was time to move on with my life and find something new.

We walked in the door and I saw Mrs. Weasley cooking something, my best guess would be some kind of lunch for the hungry boys. Boys will be boys, as they say.

"Do you need some help with that?" I asked kindly, moving to the sink so I could wash my hands in order to help cook. Mrs. Weasley turned to me and smiled warmly just like she had when I had last seen her.

"That would be lovely dear." She answered. "Could you start making grilled cheese?" She motioned her head over to the counter where all the parts were sitting out waiting to be put together.

"Sure thing." I washed my hands quickly then moved over to the counter, buttering bread and putting them face down into a skillet, placing a piece of cheese on top then buttering the last piece and placing that butter side up and turning on the stove. Making lunch for Maggie I pretty much mastered the art of grilled cheese making.

We cooked in silence for awhile in silence before Mrs. Weasley finally spoke. "You've turned out to be a fine young woman." I think that was supposed to be a compliment, or maybe not? Regardless of weather it was a compliment or not I smiled.

"Thank you." I said softly, grateful that at least one person believed in me. I turned back my attention to the grilled cheese on the stove, softly singing the words to the song 'We are the World' that was stuck in my head. I piled the freshly made grilled cheese onto a new plate and put it onto the medium brown wood table.

Next I moved over to the cabinet and grabbed out as many plates as I could carry and put them on the table. Next I moved to the fridge, grabbing out a carton of milk, orange juice, a pitcher of water and lemonade on the table. Mrs. Weasley had already taken care of the cups, the tomato soup and the salad.

"KIDS!" she shouted, causing me to jump. "LUNCH IS READY!" Well that was unexpected. I heard pounding down the stairs as I moved towards Mrs. Weasley to take the pot off the stove for her. Placing a ladle into the pot I put it onto the table with an oven pad under it. Yawning slightly I moved to the sink and rinsed off my hands before wiping my hands off with a towel that was laying on the counter next to the sink.

"Stephanie!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, shaking her head. "Come sit down dear, you did enough." Smiling, I walked over and pulled out a chair, sitting between Hermione and George, but across from Harry.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." I told her kindly, grabbing a grilled cheese from the plate in front of me. Everyone was quiet at the table for a moment before Mr. Weasley said something to George about remembering not to test his pranks around the house. I stacked some salad onto my plate, filled my mug with soup and poured myself some orange juice, listening to others' conversations. I sort of zoned out after that, munching on my grilled cheese and dunking my crust into the tomato soup.

"Stephanie?" Mrs. Weasley asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I muttered stupidly blinking slightly before looking around the table at everyone who stared at me.

"What have you been doing all this time?" I felt their eyes on me as I blinked, my brain going to my daughter. I opened my mouth to answer when my phone rang loudly.

'_Can we pretend that airplanes in night sky were like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now-'I_ grabbed my phone out of my front jean pocket and touched the screen, recognizing my brother Sean's number. Clicking the talk button, I muttered an apology to Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey Sean, what's up?" I asked, walking towards the fridge, tugging at the bottom of my shirt with my free hand.

"Stephanie?" His voice sounded tight and strange making me stop walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. He didn't respond at first and my back was away from the table, looking at the window.

"I went to Gabe's tonight, Steph. His place was trashed, like someone broke in and he wasn't there. I think whoever it was came to look for something."

"What do you mean he's gone?" I asked as my voice rose slightly towards at the end. "He's supposed to be watching Maggie!" I spun around, my eyes wide as I stared at Hermione. "Where is she, Sean!" I cried out, my eyes tearing up. "Where is my daughter?"


	4. Chapter 4

Mending Hearts

**Chapter 4**

"Gabriel Lee Kingston" I barked into the phone, my hand gripping my Nokia touch screen tighter as my anger and fear boiled over like a pot of water left on the stove too long. "This is the sixth time I called you! If you don't pick up your goddamn phone soon I'm going to snap your neck when I find you!" I hit the end button and slammed the phone on the table, not really caring if it broke or not. Where could he possibly be? I'd spent the past 11 hours appariting back and forth between the burrow and New York looking for him.

Harry and I hadn't spoken yet and I didn't blame him. When I mentioned I had a daughter he looked so hurt and confused. Maybe he knew Maggie was his, or maybe he didn't have any idea what was going on and jumped straight into conclusions. Deep down inside he should have known that I couldn't be with another man so quickly after we had broken up, but perhaps his hurt feelings clouded his judgment.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I put my head in my hands, my butt was hard against the wood chairs at the kitchen table. It was almost midnight; Ginny had gone to sleep already and I hadn't seen Ron or Harry almost all day. I didn't care though, they didn't matter. Hermione had been with me the whole day, appariting back and forth with me. She's a great friend; she always had been there for me.

"Where could they be?" I muttered, lifting my head to look at Hermione. I knew she didn't have the answers, but just seeing her face gave me a little comfort.

"I don't know Steph." She murmured softly, her hands were set on her blue jeans. I had ran out of tears hours ago, crying wouldn't help me find Maggie.

There was a pound on the door and my eyes shot over, hoping it wasn't more bad news. Hermione stood, the back of her legs pushing the wood chair back as she stood up, and walked towards the door. I felt tears returning yet again and I couldn't control myself as they began to stain my cheeks once again. Hermione opened the door and I felt my auburn eyes stare at the kitchen window, unable to look and be disappointed again. But the moment I heard the rustle of the leaves outside in the cold fall air my eyes swept towards the door.

"Stephanie" I heard my brother Gabriel say, my sleeping daughter held tightly in his arms. I felt my body stand up, my fingers flat on the wood table as I clung to it as if I would fall over had I let go.

"Maggie" Her name slipped off my tongue and it tasted sweeter than it ever had in my entire life. Moving from the table I literally ran over to my brother and daughter by the chilly door. Holding out my arms I took her from my brother and into my own arms. Her eyes fluttered as I pressed my body against her small one. She moved her arm over slightly and opened her green eyes to meet my brown. I planted a fat, wet kiss on her forehead as she squirmed in my arms, waking up unpleasantly from her nap.

"Mama" she whispered; her voice was heavy with a deep slumber laced within it. Her small hands lifted up and grabbed at my face as she smiled. God, I missed that smile. "Mama" she repeated, obviously awaiting a response from me.

"Hi honey" I told her, smiling as she touched my cheek again. Squirming in my arms I held her upright so she could kiss my cheek and grin. "Mama missed you too."

"Mine" she commanded me, her small voice sounded more powerful than normal. She giggled, pulling my hair then putting her small arms around my neck.

"My baby" I murmured into her hair, both my hands wrapping around her small waist and holding her close to me. "My baby" She cooed softly before letting out a loud cry, holding out her hands. Rolling my eyes I placed her on my hip, walking over to the fridge to find some apple juice. "Did you bring her diaper bag at least Gabe?" I asked, pulling a jug of juice out of the fridge. "And where the heck did you go? What happened to your place?"

The diaper bag I had given Gabriel before I left was slung over his shoulder, he looked exhausted. I let out a small sigh, realizing how unfair and mean I was being. "I took Mags to the park" he began, walking in further so Hermione could close the door. "When we got back the place was trashed, I didn't want to go in incase someone stuck around to find us so we left. Maggie and I hopped on the first plane to London and then came here." He shrugged off the diaper bag and set it on the table, pulling out Maggie's pink sippie cup from the bag and tossing it to me.

"How did they find us?" I whispered turning and setting Maggie down so I could pour her juice. She cried out loudly and stuck her hands up to try and get me to pick her up again. "Stop it Maggie." I told her, turning towards the fridge and filled her cup full of apple juice. Turning around I handed Maggie her cup and ruffled her hair affectionately as she put it to her lips and took as big of a drink as she could. Her brown eyes looked up at my brown ones and they danced with happiness.

"Love mama." She told me, taking a large gulp of her juice.

"Mama loves you too." I said, scooping her up into my arms again and fixed her shirt that was a little twisted. Maggie could stand well on her own but not walk at all, only being able to take a step or two before crashing on her butt. "I'm glad I told you the address I was going to." I murmured to Gabriel, hugging my daughter tighter to me.

"I'm just glad she's alright." Hermione told me, smiling as she took a step towards me. Maggie shrunk back, hiding her face in my chest as Hermione moved closer. She was terribly shy when she's tired. I looked to Hermione and smiled coyly.

"She's shy, epically when she's tired." I explained as Maggie rubbed her eyes with her small hands. I understood too, it was after 12:30 and way too late for her to be up. "I need to take her to bed." I muttered, looking to Hermione for an answer as to where she could sleep.

"We'll set her up in one of the upstairs bedrooms." Hermione informed me. "Come on." I nodded, grabbing the diaper bag off the table and securing Maggie in my arms.

Hermione led us up the stairs and into an empty room. There was no crib for her to sleep in tonight, so I had to make do with what we had. Laying down two blankets on the floor, I laid Maggie down so she would be as comfortable as possible on the floor. Inside her diaper bag was her favorite pink blanket and her stuffed elephant, both she never went anywhere without. Her eyes drooped slightly as I planted a large kiss on her forehead.

"Mama" Her voice was growing fainter with every minute that passed. I smiled down at her and shushed her softly.

"Mama will be up again soon, I promise." She smiled before her eyes closed completely and a soft snore escaped her pink lips. Standing up, I headed for the door and shut it almost completely so only a little light penetrated the room.

"She's adorable." Hermione complimented. "Looks almost exactly like-" I shot her a glare and she quickly shut up. We walked downstairs in silence; tension was rising in the house.

"Okay big brother" I started as I entered the kitchen. He was sitting at the table with his head in his hands. "you have some explaining to do."

He let out a loud sigh, turning his head towards me. "I already told you what happened. I got home and someone had broken in. I panicked because I knew I wouldn't stand a chance against anyone with a wand and took off straight away for here."

"You never saw anyone in the house?" I questioned. It didn't make sense, why would someone with magical abilities completely trash a house, unless they were looking for something.

"No, we never even went in. I saw the door was open and we split." At least my brother had good instincts.

I frowned, "Whoever they are, I have a feeling we haven't heard the last from them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Mending Hearts**

**A/N: Hey kids! Another update has arrived! I know there's been a little confusion because I changed Maggie's eye color from brown to green. I just wanted Harry to be able to make the connection right away, so I changed it. Sorry if I confused anyone! And if you haven't already noticed I'm not following the story line of the books or movie. There was no final epic battle during their 7****th**** year. Also, Sirus didn't die in the arch. Dumbledore is still dead and they found all the horcrux but they didn't have a final battle…. Yet. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and make sure you review! :D**

**Song of the Chapter: A Lack of Color by Death Cab for Cutie**

_I stared at Harry; his green eyes were filled with tears. "Steph, I can't do this anymore." I could feel my own eyes beginning to water as Harry grasped my hand in his own. "I can't be with you anymore." I felt my heart sink, like during 5__th__ year when I found out he cheated on me with Cho Chang. _

"_Why?" I managed to choke out pathetically. My throat felt think and my stomach felt like it was going to fall out my butt. ""You can't break up with me." _

"_Stephanie" he sign, my name sounded so sweet when he said it. I only liked my name after I met Harry. The tears started spilling over now and this scared me. I only saw Harry cry twice before. Once when we went to visit his parent's grave and the night Dumbledore died. "We both knew this wasn't going to last." I swallowed hard, my head not really processing the words. "It was fun Stephanie, and I had fun but we knew that this day was going to come." _

_I couldn't understand why he was saying this. He told me he loved me, he wanted to get married after we got out of school and the war was over. "You don't mean that." I told him firmly, my own tears brimming over. "I love you and you love me. Whatever's bothering you, we'll get through it together like we always have." _

_He did something I didn't expect, he laughed. "No Stephanie, we won't." He abruptly let go of my hand, facing away from me. His slender hand pushed through his thick hair and dropped again to his side. "I don't want you anymore. I don't love you." He snarled, suddenly acting very cruel._

_I stepped back, very confused as to where this behavior came from. "You don't… l-love me?" I stuttered, feeling a sob escape my throat. The tears were running freer and I began to shake. _

"_No" his voice was hard. "I don't." Without another word he turned and walked away. _

**xXx**

I woke up gasping; my body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. My heart was beating a million miles an hour and I realized it had just been a dream, or more a memory. It was a memory from the last time I had seen Harry before I left for the states.

Looking down I saw Maggie sleeping soundly next to me. I grabbed my phone, which was charging next to where I lay, and looked at the time. 3:22 A.M. Great. Lying back down I pulled my daughter close, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**xXx**

"Momma!" I groaned, rolling over and pretended to go back to sleep. Maggie loved to play this game in the morning. "MOMMA!" She shouted louder, grabbing my arm and yanking as loud as she could. Maggie was in her phase where she loved to be the center of my attention. I felt her lean over again to examine my face. At that moment I snapped my eyes open and shouted, "BOO!" Grabbing her by the waist, I lifted her into the air above me and laughed. Maggie squealed loudly, throwing her hands out over her hair in an attempt to grab onto something.

"I got you little girl!" I teased, bringing her into my torso and tickling her. She screamed again from being tickled and curled up into a ball, her muscles tightening.

"Stop Momma!" She shouted and I obeyed, laughing along with her. This was a typical morning for us; Maggie was always the first one up for some reason. She would sneak into my room and attempt to wake me up. Usually I would know she was there and try to scare her.

"What's going on?" I heard someone shout from the other side of the door, opening it quickly. Looking up, I saw Ron standing in the doorway wearing baggy plaid pajama pants and a bath robe. He looked at wide eyes, taking a large gulp. "Is that…" I nodded, answering his unstated question.

"Who dat?" Maggie asked me, slinging to my baggy pajama shirt.

"That's Ron sweetie, one of Mommy's old friends." I explained. She furrowed her brow, looking at the boy and thinking very hard.

"Won?" She asked me. I shook my head yes with a smile. She was just so cute. "Won Won!" She held her hands up trying to communicate that she wanted him to hold her. He stood in the doorway, staring at my daughter with large eyes.

"Come here sweetie." I sigh, scooping her up into my arms and standing. I walked over to Ron and held her out to him. He eyed the toddler in my arms and finally took her. She cooed excitedly and grabbed a fistful of his bright red hair. Ron cried out, grasping my daughter's hand with his free one and pulled it away from his head. She giggled again, holding her hands out to me.

"Momma!" she demanded, flexing her hands at me. I sigh, walking over to Ron and taking her into my arms again.

"I guess she just wanted your hair." I laughed as she snuggled into my shirt. Ron smiled and ruffled her hair, looking at me with an expression I couldn't decipher.

"When are you going to tell Harry?" He questioned lowly. "This is going to destroy my sister; you know how much she's likes him." I nodded, wrapping both arms around Maggie protectively.

"It's not like I meant for it to happen. You, Harry and Hermione were all gone by the time I found out. The school was overrun with death eaters. I ran because I had no other choices." I narrowed my eyes at Ron. "You of all people should have known how much I loved him."

Ron opened his mouth to say something but Maggie beat him to it. "Hunge!" I sigh, looking down at the 1 year old in my arms.

"Momma will find you something to eat." I promised her, looking at Ron. "We'll finish this conversation later." I promised him. Ron nodded, smiling before he turned to walk out the door. He seemed to have changed so much. As I grabbed her pack of cereal from the diaper bag and exited the room with my daughter I thought about how much we've all grown up. Ron used to be so clumsy. Like during 1st year when the 4 of us faced the 4 headed dog. Or when we all got stuck in devil's snare and Ron completely freaked out. Luckily Hermione knew a spell to get him out. Ron used to be really clueless. I wondered if he was still that way or if he matured a bit more.

As we entered the kitchen I saw everyone was up and at the table, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Sirus, Lupin, Tonks, Little Teddy, Harry and Ginny. Feeling slightly embarrassed that I was the last one up I sat down in the only chair that was left with Maggie on my lap. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I opened the cup for the toddler. She smiled, reaching up and grabbing 3 or 4 cheerios in her small hand and shoving them into her mouth.

"Stephanie, would you like some eggs?" Mrs. Weasley questioned. I smiled and nodded, thanking her quietly.

"Who might this little one be?" Sirus asked with a knowing smile. Sirus and I had always been really close, ever since Harry, Ron, Hermione and I helped him escape 3rd year. He and I had written each other almost daily.

"Margaret" I almost laughed at her real name. "But everyone just calls her Maggie." I glanced around the table, Harry's accusing eyes catching my attention the most.

"She's beautiful." Sirus told me, causing me to look away. I smiled, holding on tighter to Maggie, who giggled.

"Thank you Sirus." He was never one to judge. Mrs. Weasley put a plate of food in front of me and I thanked her quietly. I heard a chair scrape against the wood floor and I glanced up.

"Can I talk to you Stephanie?" Harry questioned with dangerous eyes and his mouth pressed together. I swallowed loudly, nodding and picked up Maggie.

"Can you watch her for me for a minute Sirus?" I asked quietly, not aware of the tears already forming in my eyes. He nodded, taking the young girl from my arms and setting her breakfast in front of him for her to eat.

Without anther word I followed Harry into the living room.

**A/N: Hi readers! I hope you liked this chapter! Please please pleaseee review! It really helps me write and think of ideas. I'm really liking this story so far and hopefully I can get more out faster.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another update! :D I love this story; I hope you guys do too. This chapter should be intense. P.S. I just got home from Paranormal Activities 2. Scary shit, WAY better than the first. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: **_**BellaCullen2312**_**, **_**xoxoMyRealityIsFiction**_**, **_**SerenityLux**_**, and **_**TrappedDream**_**. Thank you guys for being such loyal readers, I really appreciate all the support! :]**

**Song of the chapter: Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence (Makes Harry sound like an alcoholic….) **

**Mending Hearts: Chapter 6**

I closed the door behind me and turned to face Harry. His back was to me, peering out the window with his hands in his pockets. My brain was screaming at me to speak, to say _something_ but the words just wouldn't come out. I felt like yelling, how did my life come down to this? What was I thinking, trying to hide Maggie from Harry and the order? If anyone could keep her safe it was the order. It was Harry.

I knew he would have loved her just as much as I had. She had been a sweet baby, granted she almost never slept through the night and had to be fed constantly but that comes with the territory. He had missed many important firsts for her and I was to blame for that. In that moment I wondered how I would have reacted and felt if I had found out two years after I broke up with someone that I had a baby with them and they neglected to tell me. I already knew the answer, I would be _pissed_.

"Is she mine?" He finally asked, not turning around. I couldn't speak, and when he didn't look at me he grew angrier. "Or maybe she's Malfoy's." He finally spun around, his eyes blazing. "You always did seem to have a thing for Draco." He spat Draco's name out like someone were speaking of an insect. My anger bubbled to the surface and I took two large strides, raising my hand in a swift motion and slapping him hard across the cheek.

"You know I would never cheat on you, although I can't say the same about you." My voice was a lot calmer than I imagined it would be. "You're not her father. She has no father; it's only her and I. You weren't there when I was pregnant, not when I gave birth. She spoke her first words without you, took her first steps not knowing you and celebrated her first birthday and you weren't there." He no longer looked only angry. There was a mix of betrayal, regret and sadness that covered his handsome features.

"I didn't even know she existed…"

"Yeah," I asked bitterly, not wanting to give him any sympathy anymore. That feeling I had only moments before was completely gone. "and whose fault is that?" I questioned. "Who was it again that broke up with who? Wasn't it you that left me all alone during our 7th year in Hogwarts, which if I remember correctly was crawling with death eaters." I wanted so badly to yell at him, but I kept my voice even and flat. "Oh yeah, it was you. What was I suppose to do Harry?" I took another step closer, closing the gap between us. My face was only a foot away from his. "You would rather have me stay, pregnant with _your_ child in a school full of people who want to kill you?" He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "It may not have been ideal for either of us, but I was _seventeen_ years old. I panicked, and tried to do what I thought was best. Maggie was the most important part to consider and I did what was best for her. I'm sorry you didn't see that then and you can't see that now. I'm done justifying myself to everyone, especially _you_!"

Harry turned again, running his hands through his long hair and shook his head. "How could this have happened?" He asked sadly.

"Easy" I muttered smoothly. "we had sex."

"No!" He snapped, turning around again. "How did I not know about her? You never thought to owl me?"

I grabbed onto the stud at the top of my ear, twisting it before I spoke. "I didn't know where you were."

"You could have looked!" He shouted at me. I tried not to flinch, and felt myself with the urge to fight back.

"I was kind of busy! You know, raising our daughter!" I snarled back, not letting myself back down.

"And I never got to!" He shouted again, his hands clenching at his sides.

"Go to hell Harry! Maybe if you'd spent more time looking for us instead of running around England with Ginny and God knows who else maybe you would have been able to!" I turned my heels, flung the door open and stormed out, slamming it as I went. Yeah I had a jealousy problem, but then again so did Harry.

As I went back into the kitchen I sat back down in the chair that I originally had been in. Scooping up a spoon full of eggs I furrowed my brow, still pissed about Harry and my argument. Ginny, Tonks, Teddy and Lupin were no longer at the table. Sirus still had my daughter perched on his lap; he seemed so natural with her. Gabriel was at the table now; I hadn't noticed his absence before.

"Makawee?" He questioned, knowing that I was upset. It was my native name given to me by my mother. Probably because she wanted me to have a least a little bit of my native side with me. I shook my head, telling him without words that I didn't want to talk about it. I hated Harry sometimes, and yet I loved him more than any guy I'd ever met. Despite everything that's happened, I knew I loved him still. Sadly that just wasn't enough right now.

"Momma!" Maggie held out her arms to me, flexing her hands. I smiled, taking the young girl from Sirus and thanked him for watching her.

"She's a wonderful child." Sirus told me with a smile. I looked down at my daughter, who was happily scribbling on a piece of paper with a crayon. Mrs. Weasley must have gotten it for her while I was speaking to Harry. "She's got a fire in her eyes."

"Trust me, I know." I informed him. Maggie was going to grow up to be a very strong person. Her dominate behavior was already evident even though she wasn't yet a year and a half.

Sirus smirked, reaching over and ruffling Maggie's hair. "Just like her mom."

**xXx**

The rest of the day was uneventful. Maggie and I got settled in; I got a few of her favorite movies and toys from back home (including her stuffed elephant that she loved dearly, compliments of Gabriel.) Hermione, Maggie and I spent the afternoon together playing with her toys and getting reacquainted. I set up a new crib for Maggie in the room we were staying in, not knowing how long we'd be here.

I snuck out of our room, it was quarter after 11 and I had just gotten Maggie to go to bed. Everyone except Sirus, Ron and Harry had gone to be. They had gone out much earlier and hadn't returned home yet. Secretly I wondered where they were, if they were safe and what they were doing, but it wasn't my business to know or ask. I forfeited that position long ago.

The stairs creaked quietly as I descended down them. I loved everything about the burrow; how it was out in the country, it was huge, and it just felt like home.

My bare feet touched the cool, wood floor of the floor and I walked briskly into the living room, plopping down on the couch and opening my book to where I'd originally left off before I had to try to get Maggie asleep. _Again_. "Linger" was becoming increasingly interesting and I couldn't seem to put it down.

"You're still up?" A voice asked out of the stillness of the house. I jumped visibly before looking up at who snuck up on me. Lupin stood in the doorway with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah" I muttered. "I'm waiting to see if Maggie will actually stay asleep this time." He chuckled, walking over and sitting down next to me.

"I know how you feel." He told me, his hands on his knees. "Teddy almost never does. I'm surprised he's lasted this long, though I'm sure Tonks has been up at least once with him." I laughed softly, but abruptly stopped when I heard the front door open. I closed my book quickly, seriously considering fleeing to my room before I'd have to see Harry before he got in but of course it was too late.

Sirus stumbled in first and the room immediately reeked of fire whiskey. Harry was next behind Sirus followed very closely by Ron. I eyed him and could immediately tell he was drunk. Great.

"Stephanie" Sirus called out a little too loudly. "What are you still doing up?"

"Waiting to see if Maggie will stay asleep or if she's going to get up and cry again." I informed him. He smiled at me, walking over and dropped down on the couch between myself and Lupin. Ron came in also and sat in a chair near the couch. He leaned his head back and took a slow, steady breath as if trying to sober up. Harry on the other hand just stood in the doorway, staring at me. I couldn't make out his expression, partly because his eyes were a little glazed over.

He began to walk and sat down on my other side, never taking his eyes off me. Then, without warning, he leaned forward and his lips crashed into mine.

**Reviews please? ;]**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! I love you guys, (****SerenityLux, TrappedDream, sara253xxx, and Steph13) for reviewing on my last chapter! You're right, drunken Harry did seem hot as hell to me. :P ANYWAY, thanks to all those who reviewed. I honestly have no ideas where this is going so far, I'm just writing one chapter at a time to see if this story will sweep me away. :]**

**Song of the Chapter: Come On by Ben Jelen—Look it up, to me this song is perfect to describe Harry's feelings. **

**Mending Hearts: Chapter 7**

Harry's POV

The first thing I remembered was a pounding worse than any headache I'd ever felt. Without opening my eyes I touched my head, which ached. 'What the hell happened last night?' I wondered. Opening my eyes the sunlight burned and I quickly shut them again. I felt a moan escape my lips and I shuttered, a wave of nausea washing over me. Forcing my eyes open I stood, realizing that I was lying outside Stephanie and Maggie's room. What did happen last night? I had no time to wonder, rushing down the hall into the bathroom where I freed the left over liquor from the previous night into the toilet. **(A/N: I've had really bad hang over's and that's what it feels like, for those who don't know)** Groaning, I slumped near the toilet, my body aching and feeling like I hadn't showered or brushed my teeth in days. I spit the remaining contents of vomit from my mouth into the toilet.

"Rough night?" A female voice asked from behind me. I didn't even spin around, I didn't have to.

"Leave me alone Ginny." I muttered, reaching up and flushing the toilet. "I'm not in the mood."

"Oh I can see that." She laughed softly and I felt my stomach churn again. "Why did you guys go out anyway?"

"Honestly Ginny it's none of your damn business." I snapped, putting my hand gingerly to my head, literally feeling the pounding of the veins under my fingertips.

"What's wrong? Is your hang over really that bad?" She questioned. When she didn't receive an answer she spoke again. "You don't need to be a jerk."

"Just go away." I didn't need to turn around to know she was gone. Ginny was a sweet girl, don't get me wrong. She just wasn't my type.

I stood, wiping my mouth on my sleeve and exited the bathroom, bumping into someone on the way out. "Blimey Harry!" Ron exclaimed, stepping back slightly. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" I grumbled, working my way around him and down the hall without waiting for an answer. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone.

"What's wrong with you Harry, hung-over?" I didn't see his face, but I could tell by his tone that he was smiling. My frustration grew even further.

"What happened after we got home last night?" I questioned Ron, spinning around. "I don't even remember leaving the pub." Ron smirked, shaking his head from left to right.

"We got home; you and Sirus were drunk as bloody hell." He laughed for a second before continuing. "Stephanie was still up, reading and waiting to see if Maggie would stay asleep. We walked in and sat down…" I got nervous when he paused.

"I did something stupid, didn't I?" I groaned, running my fingers through my dark curls. ((**A/N: Harry's hair is a little longer, like during the third and fourth movie. I don't like his hair short at all!**))

"Yeah mate, you kissed her full on." I groaned again, closing my eyes. "But that's not even the worse part! After she didn't kiss you back you passed out right on her!" He laughed as my eyes snapped open. That part I didn't remember at all… "She got your shoes off and tucked you in on the couch. None of us were in any condition to try and carry you up the stairs."

"Then why did I wake up in front of her door?" I questioned groggily, still trying to remember all the details of the previous night. It was frustrating when I came up with nothing.

"No clue mate, you were dead asleep on the couch when I went up to bed. Stephanie headed up when I did also." He scratched his head, looking at me. "Sorry" he apologized.

"Thanks." I told him, as we stood in the middle of the hall on the second floor. "What do you suppose Sirus-"I was cut off by a loud pitched scream coming from Stephanie's room? My eyes widened and I froze for a second before taking off sprinting down the hallway towards the door. Stephanie wasn't the one screaming. It sounded like a child's cries, it sounded like Maggie. This wasn't just any normal cry though. It sounded like a kid who had banged their head against the floor after falling. She sounded like she was in a lot of pain.

I flung open the door, and rushed inside to find Stephanie cradling a still sleeping Maggie in her arms. My daughter's eyes were closed but her face was constricted with pain. Beads of sweat formed on her tiny forehead and her hands were clenched so tight the knuckles were turning white. Panic shot through me as I stood and watched my daughter, why wasn't Stephanie doing anything to help her or to wake her up?

Stephanie looked at me helplessly, placing her pointer finger to her lips in an attempt to keep my quiet, but why? After a few moments Maggie calmed down then awoke, tears in her eyes. She clung to Stephanie, shaking hard and crying wordlessly. She wasn't able to yet communicate what she had seen.

"What was your bad dream about this time?" Stephanie asked our daughter softly. The girl looked up slowly before making a bent 'V' with two fingers and moving them forward then with her left hand spread all her fingers and placed her thumb against her head, all the rest of her fingers pointing out. Stephanie sigh, pulling Maggie close to her chest and rubbed her back gently. "Mommas not going to let him hurt you, I promise baby girl."

"Momma" the little girl whimpered, closing her eyes. Maggie still looked exhausted, and I didn't blame her. Usually after I had nightmares I was tired.

"Where does it hurt?" Stephanie asked. Maggie looked at her mom, pointing to her right wrist. I took a step closer, trying to get a good look. As Stephanie flipped her hand over I felt myself gasp. On my daughter's wrist right over the small blue veins was a distinct lightening shaped scar.

**-xoxo-**

**Yes, I know it was short and I apologize. I won't be doing Harry's perspective very often so enjoy it while you can. Rawr! I hope this story starts picking up soon; I can't wait to write the next few chapters. It should be interesting. Anyway, please review! The more you do the more I write! :D**

**Oh and fyi only 10 more days until Deathly Hollow's part 1 comes out! Yay! :]**

**~PhantomXAngel33**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well children, I'm back! Thanks to everyone who's been so supportive! Seriously, I don't usually stick with stories this long but it's all the support! So thanks everyone, for keeping me motivated and helping me stick with this one!**

**Special thanks to SerenityLux—You've been with me pretty much since the beginning and I can always count on you to say something whenever I post.—as for your last review, I've been that drunk and trust me, that's exactly what it feels like. I drank so much I puked into the next day. Hah! :D**

**Also, xoxoRealityIsFiction—I can't tell you how much it means to me that you've been sticking with me. All since day 1. You rock my socks!**

**Last but not least, BellaCullen2313—My first reviewer, and you've been with me ever since. I wish I had 10 more readers like you! :D Thanks for being you! **

**And to all you jerks who added my story to your alerts or favorites and never bothered reviewing, DOOM ON YOU! :D**

**P.S. - Will someone pretty please make me a banner for the story? I'd love you! :D**

**Song of the Chapter: Rain and Thunder by Leona Lewis ((GREAT SONG!))**

**WARNING! ****This chapter may contain a VERY small amount of sexual behavior. Read at your own discretion.**

**Mending Hearts**

Chapter 8

Maggie had gone back to sleep, exhausted from her nightmare and screaming. I stood outside the house, thinking over the past events of the previous few days and smoking a cigarette. There was nothing I could do for Maggie when the nightmares start. I don't know if anyone could. Voldemort had obviously found out about her and a way to get into her mind when she slept, similar to what he did to Harry most nights. The thought of Voldemort knowing about Maggie frightened me. Could he locate her? Would he try to harm her? I cringed at the thought of anyone trying to harm my daughter, taking another long drag of my cigarette before slowly letting the toxic out of my lungs. The only way someone would hurt my daughter was over my dead body.

I flicked the rest of the cigarette away and folded my arms across my chest and leaned up against the house, sighing quite audibly. Running my hand through my extremely long, messy dark brown hair I turned and opened the door, walking back inside.

"Is she okay?" I saw Harry standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his intense green eyes staring at me. I nodded, licking my dry lips.

"She fell back asleep." He nodded, hesitating before entering the kitchen. I felt a desire burning in me as he came near. "Harry…" I warned, but it was too late. He wrapped his arms around me and crushed me into a hug, his lips attaching themselves to the top of my head. I returned the hug, placing my face into his shoulder and inhaled his aroma. I felt like my chest was on fire, yearning me to draw myself closer to him. I wanted to be with him, every part of me wanted that boy. My heart was screaming at me to break down and apologize, my head the same. So why couldn't I just choke out the words? I knew I still had feelings for him, there was no denying that.

He didn't let go after some time. I could hear his heart hammering in his chest, his skin felt hot against mine. "Harry" I whispered, my voice shaking slightly. "I-" I couldn't even say it. My throat felt thick, the words got stuck inside it. A memory flashed through my mind from when we were in school.

"_Harry!" I screamed loudly, the snow from the ground getting stuck in my hair. Harry laughed, pinning me down to the frozen earth with his pelvis against my stomach and his hands holding my wrists. He leaned over, a grin still on his lips and whispered something._

"_I love you Steph" I blinked and smiled without really noticing. It was only the beginning of the fourth year and we'd been dating for about a year now. It was the first time he'd told me he loved me._

"_I love you too Harry." He leaned down, pressing his lips against mine. The cold seemed to melt away, replacing itself with a warm buzz that hummed through my body. I tried to reach up and pull his lips closer, but my hands were restrained. Smirking, I pushed my knees up, causing Harry to fall forward slightly, bringing his face closer to mine. He sat up, laughing at me._

"_You can always find a way around everything." He shook his head, snowflakes falling all around._

"I dreamed of you." He whispered into my hair. "After Ron, Hermione and I left. I used to dream about you every night. I wondered what had happened to you, if you'd moved on. I was a wreck, but I knew you would be safer where the Order could find you." His voice sounded tattered. "I asked Ron a few times if we could go back and get you. God, Steph, I was so torn on what to do." I didn't reply, still clinging to him as if he would leave again. Harry's grip tightened, his face moving from my hair to the warm skin of my cheek, pressing his lips hard against it. I moved my face, finally gaining enough courage to look up at him.

I almost whimpered at the sight of him. Fresh tears were gathered in the corners of his eyes, he looked like a wreck. That's what did it.

My walls completely broke down.

Without even having to think, I stood up on my tip toes and placed my lips on his. An eruption of butterflies burst awake inside my stomach. I didn't feel him respond for a moment before he put his hands on my waist, drawing me closer to him. I reached up, running my hands through his messy hair, making it even more untidy. Opening my mouth I deepened the kiss further, letting Harry's tongue explore my mouth like it had many times before.

We kissed for what only felt like a few more seconds before Harry abruptly stopped, smiling. "Breathe, Stephanie." He whispered huskily. I released the air in my lungs, suddenly feeling light headed. Note to self: Remember to breathe around Harry Potter. I laughed, grabbing the back of his head again and kissed him deeply again. He responded right away this time, running his hands up my spine, causing me to shiver. His mouth moved from mine to my cheek, to my ear, down my face and to my neck. Shuttering again I let out a low moan, enjoying his touch. His head came back up, finding my mouth again.

I felt my pocket vibrate and stopped kissing him, sighing. Pulling out my wand from my jeans I flicked it, the wand stopped vibrating. "Maggie is up." I explained, pulling myself out of Harry's arms. "She probably needs to be changed." I moved to start towards the door when Harry grabbed me around the waist, preventing me from doing so.

"I'll get her." He said, kissing the side of my face as he released me. I blinked, looking up at him with a grin.

"Do you even know how to change a diaper?" I teased. He looked back, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"I'd be up for learning." I never thought I would hear that from a man. Maybe I should take advantage of it while I can…

**xXx**

"This is a lot harder than it looks." Harry groaned, trying to keep Maggie from rolling off the table. She giggled up, holding her hands out to Harry. His green eyes flickered over to my brown ones. "Seriously Stephanie, help me!"

I laughed from across the room, walking over. Standing next to him, I held Maggie's feet together with one hand. "Holding her feet will keep her from rolling off the table." Harry nodded next to me. He let me take over in order to show him what to do. Discreetly, he slid one of his arms around my waist. "Start from the top up. She can get an infection if you wipe from the bottom up." Maggie whined as I placed the cold wipe against her skin. "Throw the diaper away and put a new one on her." I lifted her feet, sliding the back of the diaper out from her rear end and handing it to Harry. Then I reached into the diaper bag Harry had on his shoulder and grabbed a new diaper. I put the back of the clean diaper up to her lower back and placed her bottom into the diaper, lifting the sides and strapping the diaper in place. Her pants went back on and I scooped her up, placing her onto my left hip. "It gets easier with practice."

"Can I hold her?" He asked slowly, looking at my eyes then away.

"You don't have to ask." I giggled, taking Maggie off my hip and holding her out to him. Harry took his daughter from me leisurely, hold her against his chest. She looked at him curiously then reached up and took off his classes, laughing. Harry smiled, which was rare.

And for just a few minutes I felt like we were a family. Too bad it wouldn't last long.

**Chapter End. Review, and things won't have to get ugly for Stephanie :D Review, and her and Harry might have a happy life. Yes, I am threatening my own character. Hahah! I'm cool like that. **

**xoxo**

**~Sarah**


End file.
